


Having Fun With Clothes

by Thrunic



Category: Caillou (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Sex, Overalls, Partial Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Shorts (Clothing), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrunic/pseuds/Thrunic
Summary: Jason is staying at Caillou's house for the day and Caillou is very interested in Jason's clothes. They explore Caillou's wardrobe, try on different clothes, and even wear each other's clothes as they get carried away. Clothes are about 90% of this story, with a primary focus on the sense of touch.Rated M and underage because of underage nudity and kinky themes. Don't read if you're under 18 or any of the above tags or warnings offend you.
Relationships: Caillou/Jason (Caillou)
Kudos: 1





	Having Fun With Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are wearing their usual clothes. The overalls are the ones seen 2:10 into season 1, episode 40 ("Caillou fait pousser des carottes" / "Caillou Grows Carrots").

Caillou is all excited. Jason is coming to play today. Jefferey would have come, but Mommy says that he has sleepaway camp, so it's just Jason today. Caillou likes Jason. They're good friends, even if Jason is sometimes a little rough with Caillou.

"Caillou, I hear the door knocking. Let's go greet our guests," says Mommy. Caillou and Mommy go and open the door. Caillou invites Jason inside. "Why don't you two go up to Caillou's room and play?" Caillou isn't too thrilled. He wants to play outside. "It's raining outside and I'm very busy right now," Mommy adds.

Caillou and Jason go to Caillou's room. The two boys quickly remove their sneakers but keep their socks on. "Let's make castles with my blocks," suggests Caillou. Jason likes the idea. Before long the colorful foam blocks are all over the floor. The two boys sit down and start building their castle.

Caillou has played this game many times before. He usually loves this game, and he does like it right now, but he's feeling a little distracted. He can't stop taking glances at Jason. Caillou is feeling self-conscious about looking at Jason, so each time he finds his eyes wandering to Jason, he catches himself and refocuses on the castle.

Jason thinks that their castle is looking quite cool. It's very unique, even if it isn't very symmetrical. Jason notices that Caillou is a little distracted. "Caillou, is everything okay?"

Caillou is scared inside. _Did Jason see me looking at him?_ "I'm fine," to which Jason responds "Could you help me with this tower here? I think it needs some of those long blocks that are by your feet." Caillou is relieved to have the attention brought back to the tower as he pushes the blocks over to Jason.

Caillou manages to focus for a few minutes, but Caillou can't keep himself from looking at and thinking about Jason, or, more specifically, his shorts. His eyes wander, looking through the half-built tower at the captivating weave of the denim and imagining what it feels like on Jason's skin. He distractedly bumps his hand into the castle, sending half the blocks tumbling down.

"Caillou, what are you looking at?" Caillou is scared. Caillou has knocked over their tower and Jason has just caught Caillou staring at him. Before Caillou can come up with an excuse, Jason interjects: "I see you like my shorts."

Jason is smiling and Caillou's embarrassment disappears from his face. "Your shorts look really nice too, Caillou," says Jason, which makes Caillou blush. Caillou's shorts really do feel very good on his skin. He likes how the thick fabric rubs his skin whenever he moves around. He wonders if Jason's shorts feel the same way. Jason notices Caillou rubbing and feeling up the thighs of his shorts and offers "Do you want to feel my shorts?"

Jason is sitting with his legs straight and opened a little. Jason pushes what's left of the castle out of the way. Caillou scoots on over between Jason's legs and sits on his heels.

Caillou tentatively reaches his hand out and puts it close to Jason's thigh. Jason nods in approval. Caillou puts his hand to the fabric close to the hem. He notices how it's stiffer than his own fabric. Rubbing his hand lightly, he feels how it is also rougher and scratchier than his own shorts.

"They feel very comfortable," says Caillou. Jason was not expecting that answer. He thought that he was weird for liking having stiff, scratchy fabric. "You really do, Caillou?" Caillou nods. "I bet wearing them feels great.

Jason is liking the attention. Caillou's hand feels a little tickly, but it can't explain what he's feeling in his heart. Jason notices that his thing is getting stiff. Looking down, his shorts are doing a good job of keeping it tucked in. Jason is now also quite aware of just how good his shorts feel on him.

Jason: They do feel great. I love wearing them every day.  
Caillou: Just like I love my shorts.  
Jason: Does anyone ever make fun of you for liking scratchy clothes.  
Caillou: No. Mommy says I should wear whatever makes me feel good.  
Caillou: Why? Has someone made fun about your shorts.  
Jason: Jefferey has.  
Caillou: Your brother? But doesn't he wear the same shorts?  
Jason: He says I'm weird because I like wearing them.  
Jason: He says he just wears them because they look cool.  
Caillou: Well, I think they look cool and comfy and that it's not one bit weird to like them.  
Jason: Not even a bit?  
Caillou: Not even a tiny bit.  
Jason: Hey Caillou, could I touch your shorts?  
Caillou: Sure.

Jason leans forward a bit and looks at Caillou. The shorts look nice. They're a bit lighter colored than his. He puts his hand to Caillou's knee and touches the hem of his jean shorts. _They're a little softer than mine, but they still feel pretty good._ Jason grabs the hem with his thumb and index finger and rubs a little _The fabric is so thick_.

Caillou: What do you think?  
Jason: They're nice.  
Jason: They're a little softer than mine, but they're so thick.  
Jason: They must be a lot of fun to wear.  
Caillou: They are.  
Caillou: I wear them all the time.  
Jason: I know *chuckles*.

Caillou: I like how my shorts can't fall off.  
Caillou: Well, as long as the button is on.  
Jason: Same.  
Jason: Caillou, want to test our shorts.  
Jason: I'll try to pull your shorts off and we can see how well they stay up.  
Jason: You can try the same with mine.

Caillou knows that his shorts are going to stay up, and, seeing as Jason's shorts are tighter than his, he figures that they are safe too, but for some reason he wants to try. Just the thought of playing with his friend's shorts is making Caillou feel all tingly inside. His thing is getting long and stiff, but he doesn't want to miss the opportunity. "Let's do it," says Caillou.

Jason stands up. His thing is still stiff, but he knows that his shorts aren't going anywhere, so he's not too worried. As Jason fixes up his shorts, Caillou can only stare. They look beautiful. The way the rigid fabric runs up under his shirt. The way the fly holds the fabric tightly together over that most sensitive of spots. The way the fabric hangs down on each leg, covering and protecting them while staying open enough to let a little breeze in. Caillou thinks they're perfect.

"Caillou!" Caillou snaps back from his little fantasy. He looks at Jason's cute shorts once again and grabs them by the sides. He can feel Jason's warm skin through the thick, sturdy fabric. Caillou pulls down, gently at first. Jason can feel the waistband get pulled down a tiny bit as it digs into his hips. The feeling isn't too great, but knowing that his shorts are resisting and staying up does feel good. Jason is thinking about the button and how it's working so hard to keep him dressed. Caillou pulls harder and harder, and soon he's pulling with all his might. Jason can feel the weight on his hips and in his legs. It hurts a little, but not enough for him to tell Caillou to stop. Caillou is having loads of fun. He enjoys pantsing Jason, especially since he knows they won't actually come down. After a bit of vigorous tugging, Caillou soon lets go. "Your shorts aren't going anywhere," pants a winded Caillou.

Jason sits back down and the two just look at each other for a few minutes while Caillou catches his breath. "Your turn," says Caillou. Caillou stands up tall. Jason gets onto his knees, his face staring at Caillou's shorts. _His shorts are longer than mine. They even cover up his knees. It must help when he falls on his knees on the concrete._ Jason is feeling a little funny just thinking about Caillou falling and the fabric protecting Caillou's knees from getting skinned. Jason swallows and focuses on the present. He grabs Caillou's shorts by the middle of the thighs. He finds the shorts to be a fair bit looser than his own as he gets a grip of the heavy fabric.

Jason starts slowly. He gently starts tugging on the shorts one leg at a time, alternating left and right. He gradually starts tugging harder. Caillou can feel his waistband sinking down a little. It starts pulling back, but Caillou isn't so sure they're going to stay on. The part over his bottom is holding on pretty well. Jason can feel that the back is what's holding the whole thing up, so he shifts his grip and starts tugging down on the back of the legs. Caillou can feel the waistband starting to slide down his bottom. He's still covered, but his shorts are riding lower than normal, and he's afraid it might not stay that way.

Jason can feel the shorts starting to fit differently on Caillou as their waistband starts to ride over the thickest part of Caillou's bottom. He stares at Caillou's crotch with his face. He loves how the fabric looks as it covers his private parts and he likes looking at the fly and seams. Jason is getting nervous. He knows that if he keeps at it, he'll succeed, and that fabric won't be there anymore. He can feel his own stiff member supported by his shorts. Does he really want to take that away from Caillou?

Jason shuffles back a few feet and looks at Caillou. Caillou is sagging. _It's not that bad a look, but it can't be very comfortable._ "Caillou, do you really want me to keep going. I'm not sure your shorts are going to make it," says Jason. Caillou is concerned about his thing. It's been stiff pretty much his entire time with Jason, and he's embarrassed. "I think you're right. Thanks for asking me," says Caillou as he blushes and realizes just how close he came to letting Jason see his undies and the tent that his 'defective' thing is pushing up.

Caillou pulls up and fixes his shorts and then the two boys sit down on the side of Caillou's bed. Caillou is staring nervously at his crotch. It's covered by his long shirt. He looks over at Jason. Jason looks nervous too, and looking down, he sees that Jason's crotch isn't fully covered by his shorter shirt. The crotch fabric looks very comfortable, with how it's wrapped around and hugging what must be a very comfortable little thing. _Could his thing be stiff too?_ Caillou is embarrassed to ask, but if it turns out he's stiff too, then it wouldn't be so bad. Caillou builds up the courage to ask his friend. _It's not like he'll be grossed out and never speak to me again. He's my friend, and we did just play around pretending to pants each other. It should be okay._

Caillou: Hey Jason.  
Caillou: Do you mind if I ask you a question?  
Jason: Sure.  
Caillou: Can you promise you won't make fun of me?  
Jason: Yes.  
Caillou: Even if it's a really silly question that I shouldn't ask?  
Jason: I like you, Caillou. I won't make fun of you.

Reassured that Jason won't make fun of him, Caillou asks Jason "My thing is stiff. Is your thing stiff. Like, the thing you pee out of? Is that normal?" It takes Jason a moment to process Caillou's rapid-fire questions. "Yes, it's stiff," is his eventual answer. Jason adjusts the crotch of his shorts again, this time making them tent quite visibly. Caillou responds by hiking his shirt up enough to reveal his own tent to Jason. Both boys feel relieved and even giggle at the silly sight of their tented-up crotches.

Jason: It is weird for my thing to get stiff like that. I mean, it happens sometimes, but usually not when I'm playing.  
Caillou: Ours both got stiff.  
Jason: Hmm ... well, look at your shorts.  
Jason: It's not stiff anymore.  
Caillou: And yours isn't stiff anymore either.

The two boys are relieved that their things have gone back to normal, even if they don't know what caused it.

Caillou notices Jason looking at his dresser. It gives him an idea. "Hey Jason, would you want to play dress-up?" Jason likes the idea so much that he feels a little tingly at the thought of not only touching Caillou's clothes, but actually wearing them.

Caillou gets up and invites Jason to come to his dresser with him. Caillou opens the top-left draw and shuffles through the clothes a bit. "Do you see anything you'd like to try on?," asks Caillou. Jason can't hold back his excitement as he carefully shuffles through the well-folded clothes. Then he touches Caillou's shirts, most of them yellow t-shirts identical to the one Caillou is wearing. They're as soft and fuzzy as they look, but they also feel quite solid and thick. Jason wouldn't mind putting one of them on and having the snug collar hug his neck. He runs his fingers over a stack of Caillou's crisply-folded and stiff jean shorts. He imagines the rough fabric rubbing over his thighs, covering his bottom, and supporting his crotch. It sends a tingle down his spine. Jason grabs a yellow t-shirt and then Caillou closes the drawer.

Caillou opens the bottom draw. Inside are all sorts of big, puffy clothes. Jason rubs his hands on the colorful fabric. He likes the feel of Caillou's snow suits and winter jackets. They're so big and puffy and Jason's sure that they're super warm and cozy. They'd be great to wear outside on a cold day. Jason spots a piece of folded denim. It's much bigger than the folded jean shorts. Jason's not sure what it is, but it does have a pretty trapezoid-shaped piece of fabric on the front with holes for buttons. Jason is very curious.

Caillou: Those are my overalls.  
Caillou: They're really comfy, and they look nice too.  
Caillou: The only reason I don't wear them is because I can't them on by myself.  
Caillou: Mommy usually helps me put them on.  
Jason: Would you mind if I tried them on.  
Caillou: Sure; go ahead. I'm sure you'll love them.

Jason takes the overalls out and closes the drawer. He holds the clothes up in front of him, holding them by the bib and letting them unfold. He stands and thinks for a while, wondering how he's going to get into the overalls. Jason's back is turned to Caillou, and Caillou has trouble taking is eyes off of his bottom. Jason's shorts are snug. Caillou can see the two back pockets. He can see the seam running down the back and digging a bit into his bottom. He thinks the seam is doing a really good job of keeping to two sides of the shorts together, and he really wouldn't want to see it rip. Caillou imagines how comfortable it must be to be Jason's bottom right now with those denim shorts hugging his cheeks so nicely. Caillou remembers that Jason is going to try on his overalls. That means the shorts are going to have to come off. The thought of it is making him smile and feels another tingle run down his spine. Caillou notices that he's been feeling tingly quite a bit today and that he's stiff again. _I wonder if the two have anything to do with each other?_

"Caillou, I'm going to need a little help getting these on. I'm not sure how they work," asks Jason. "Don't worry about it," answers Caillou.

Caillou wouldn't mind seeing Jason undress. Jason's shorts just look gorgeous on his bottom and the anticipation of hearing the pop of the button, the hiss of the zipper, the sagging of the snug fabric, and the falling of the waistband is getting Caillou excited. Jason is wondering if it's okay to get changed in front of Caillou. After all, he is going to have his undies on the whole time. "Caillou, would you mind if I changed in your room?" Caillou gets a rush at hearing that. Of course it's okay. It's more than okay. "Sure, it's fine, and I'll help you put the overalls on," answers a very excited Caillou.

Jason's stiffy has come back too. He wants to hide it, so he stays facing away from Caillou. Jason crosses his arms and grabs his shirt by the hem. Caillou is watching Jason and his mostly red shirt. The shirt doesn't look too bad, the way it's draped over his body. It's probably quite cozy to wear. Jason pulls up and the shirt starts to crumple as his lower back is exposed. Caillou can see Jason's vertebrae making a gentle string of bumps as his shirt rises farther. Caillou thinks that Jason has a very nice back. It's a beautiful chocolatey color. It makes Caillou think of the sweet confection. Caillou sees the shirt about to peel off of Jason's armpits. Jason hesitates a bit and winces as he pulls the red fabric off of his sensitive pits. Jason has been trained by Jefferey to protect his pits from tickle attacks, and he's glad that Caillou is being very respectful and just looking as he is extremely vulnerable right now, with his pits exposed, his head stuck in his shirt, and his arms sticking straight up. Jason gets the collar over his head. He tosses the shirt backwards in Caillou's general direction. Caillou catches it. Caillou doesn't know why, but he immediately puts it up to his nose and takes a deep breath. The shirt smells slightly of Jason.

Jason quickly pulls on the yellow t-shirt. It's easy to get over his head, especially with the buttons open. Jason is relieved as the fabric settles over his armpits. Caillou approaches Jason from behind and helps him to button his buttons. Jason enjoys the sensation as the top button is fastened and the collar snaps snugly in place around his neck. Jason can see why Caillou loves these shirts so much. Jason tucks the t-shirt in, rightly guessing that Caillou wants a good view of his shorts coming off.

Jason raises his hands to his waistband. All he can think about is how great those overalls look. Caillou's eyes are fixed on Jason's bottom, thinking about how nice they look over the shirt. Jason starts fumbling with his button. It takes him a few tries to open it up, but soon the zipper is hissing and Caillou is seeing the snug bottom of the jean shorts loosen just a bit. The stiffness of the fabric means that they stay pretty much in place, even with the zipper all the way down. Jason wiggles his bottom a little, knowing that Caillou is watching. Jason pulls a bit on one hem, making the shorts droop and list a bit to one side. Then he pulls on the other hem, making the shorts list to the other side and droop a little more. Jason does this a few more times, wiggling his bottom after every pull, at least so long as the shorts are still mostly on. The denim shorts are now just barely hanging on. Jason lets go of his shorts and instead shakes his hips. The shorts sink a little. He does it again, and the shorts just drop straight down and fall around his ankles with a rustle of fabric, leaving Jason looking like he's wearing a short dress as the t-shirt reveals just enough of his undies for Caillou to tell that they're tighty-whities. The jean shorts are too stiff to crumple completely, so as Jason steps out of them, they're still recognizable as shorts. The sight of the half-crumpled shorts is exciting to Caillou. They look so stiff and rigid and Caillou's going to be wearing them soon. He can't wait to try them on.

The sound of Jason picking up the overalls brings Caillou back to the present. He takes the overalls and puts them right-side-up. "The first step is to put them on like they're pants. We'll take care of the straps later," says Caillou. Caillou bends the bib and straps out of the way and helps Jason step into them. Jason loses his balance for a moment. Caillou is a bit surprised when Jason grabs onto Caillou's shoulder for balance, but he's okay with it. Jason's feet are soon in the overalls and Caillou helps them pop out of the leg holes and helps to set the crotch and bottom of the overalls over Jason's crotch and bottom. Jason is feeling all tingly at the feel of all the fabric settling on his skin. It's as good as he imagined it would be. Caillou likes seeing Jason being wrapped up in his own clothes.

Getting the top secured isn't as easy. Caillou starts by finding the straps dangling on Jason's back. Caillou helps them over Jason's shoulders. Jason grabs the bib in one hand and a strap in the other and pulls the strap under the bib. "Just hold them close while I button them," says Caillou. Caillou tries to get the first button through the hole in the bib, but it's hard. As much as Jason is trying, the two parts are still shifting a bit. Caillou finally manages to get the button in and Jason lets out a sigh as he feels the strap holding and the overalls staying on without him pulling them up. Caillou quickly gets the second button through and the two focus on the other strap. It's a lot easier this time. A few moments later, Caillou steps back and admires Jason. Jason looks really nice in his overalls.

The overalls feel great on Jason. The fabric is thick and he likes how it rubs on his legs. The feeling of the straps pulling on his shoulders reassures him that they're going to be staying on. There's no worrying about these clothes slipping off. There's also no way that his shirt is going to ride up and expose his belly. He notices that they don't put any weight on his hips. He could get used to this. The only problem is that his feet aren't quite sticking out all the way. "Caillou, these overalls are too long," says Jason. Caillou kneels down and swiftly folds the ends up a few times, leaving a fat and pretty cuff on each leg. "Yeah, the legs are pretty long," admits Caillou.

Jason dances around a bit, wanting to feel as much of the overalls as he can. "They're really nice," says an appreciative Jason. Caillou is happy that Jason likes them. Jason sits down on the edge of Caillou's bed. He knows that Caillou is going to be putting on Jason's clothes now.

Caillou figures that his yellow-shirt is longer than Jason's and should help cover up his persistent stiffy better, so he grabs his shorts first. The t-shirt does cover enough that Jason can only see two long blue legs and none of the crotch. Jason finds this oddly enticing. He can vaguely see the outline of Caillou's shorts through the shirt and he can see what Caillou's doing with his hands, but he can't see most of the actual shorts.

Caillou grabs the fabric around his button through the yellow fabric. He lifts up and to the left. He can feel the waistband tightening a bit, but he knows that if he pulls hard enough it'll pop loose. Jason is imagining what's going on below as Caillou's shorts are in their last moments of being fully fastened. With a little snap, the button releases. Jason can clearly see that Caillou has succeeded, even if it's all hidden under fuzzy t-shirt fabric. Getting the zipper is a little harder, but Caillou manages. Jason can hear the hissing as Caillou can feel his familiar shorts loosen. With the zipper down, Caillou shakes his hips. The leg swing back and forth, slowly drooping. Jason gets to see this for a while. Between the length of the legs and the t-shirt giving supporting friction to the shorts, the hems are rubbing Caillou's ankles before the shorts finally drop and crumple around his legs. Jason never does get to see Caillou's white briefs.

Caillou spots Jason's discarded shorts on the floor and steps right into them. The leg holes are still mostly formed from when Jason had stepped out of them. He reaches down and lifts them up. They feel tickly on his legs. He guides the seat of the shorts over his bottom and notices that they're tighter and stiffer than his own shorts. When he lets go, the shorts stay almost perfectly in place, even unzipped. Caillou pulls the front of his shirt up, letting Jason see a little white triangle of underwear fabric for a moment, which ends with a hiss as Caillou zips up his borrowed shorts. Caillou pushes the button in place. He wiggles his body a bit, enjoying the snug and rough feel of the shorts on his skin.

Next to go is his shirt. "Jason, want to help me take my shirt off?," Caillou offers. Jason smiles and nods in response. Caillou knows how to take his own shirt off, but he figures Jason might enjoy helping him. Caillou walks up to Jason, who is still sitting on the edge of Caillou's bed. Jason reaches forward and rubs his hands gently under Caillou's armpits. Jason knows that Caillou is very ticklish there, and that only his shirt is protecting him from breaking out in laughter. As it is, Caillou still gives a little giggle. Jason then focuses on the three red buttons holding the collar closed. The collar on Jason's identical shirt is feeling snug on his neck and Jason is imagining how it would feel to have it come open. He decides to open the top one last, to let Caillou enjoy the snug collar just a bit longer. Once the lower buttons are open, Jason grabs the top button. He opens the button, and Caillou's shirt comes loose in the neck. Then Jason stands up, grabs Caillou's shirt by the hem, and lifts in up, up, and over while Caillou raises his arms.

Caillou's shirt falls to the ground and Jason sees his next target. Caillou's armpits are completely exposed. He hasn't dropped his arms yet, and Jason strikes. As he tickles the sensitive pits, Caillou clamps his arms down and starts laughing hysterically, but Jason's fingers are lodged in there and continuing their assault.

Soon both boys are on the floor. Caillou gives up trying to protect his pits, and instead starts tickling Jason's feet. It's hard to get anything done with how hard Caillou's laughing, but he does manage to take off Jason's socks and soon Jason's giggling and thrashing about as much as Caillou. The two keep this up for a few minutes, until both boys are thoroughly winded. They stop and just lie there, catching their breath. They're smiling, having much enjoyed their tickling fight.

Caillou is the first to get up. He finds Jason's shirt and easily puts it on. It's not as thick as Caillou's, but after their tickle fight, Caillou is hot, and Jason's shirt isn't bad. It has a larger neck hole and the fabric is thinner, so it's quite a bit cooler. When Jason finally gets up, he finds Caillou all dressed.

Both boys think that it's funny that they're dressed like each other. Jason looks like Caillou and Caillou looks like Jason. "Dinner's ready!," comes a cry from below. Caillou wonders what Mommy will think when she sees the two of them. Will she think that he's Jason? Caillou and Jason leave Caillou's bedroom with smirks on their faces.

Mommy: (to Caillou) Hi Jason.  
Mommy: (to Jason) Hi Caillou.  
Mommy: Caillou, I never knew you had hair.  
Mommy: And Jason, you look like you've grown.  
Caillou, Jason: *giggle*  
Caillou: No, silly!  
Caillou: I'm Caillou.  
Jason: And I'm Jason.  
Mommy: (to Jason) But you're wearing Caillou's shirt. You must be Caillou.  
Caillou, Jason: We switched clothes.  
Mommy: I see.  
Mommy: And I also see that you like Caillou's overalls.  
Jason: I do.  
Mommy: Well, dinner is ready.

Caillou, Jason, and Rosie all sit down for dinner. It's macaroni and cheese. It feels strange eating dinner in your friends clothes, while said friend is dressed in yours. The two dig in to their plates with gusto. The macaroni tastes great. Caillou loves his macaroni and cheese so much that he drops a forkful. It lands right on the white stripe of Jason's shirt. Caillou lifts up his shirt and eats and licks it right off. Caillou is feeling a tiny bit bad for dirtying Jason's shirt, but that ends quickly as he sees Jason drop cheesy macaroni on the bib of the overalls. He licks it up too. Mommy comes over with a wet sponge and cleans up the stains.

Mommy: I see you really enjoyed my macaroni and cheese,  
Jason: We did.  
Caillou: Your macaroni is the best.  
Mommy: Aw. That's so sweet of you two.  
Mommy: Now, come on and get ready. Jason, your mommy will be here to pick you up really soon.  
Mommy: You might want to switch your clothes back.  
Caillou: Can we stay like this.  
Jason: Yes, can we, Caillou's Mommy?  
Mommy: Hmm ... what will your mommy think, Jason.  
Mommy: What if she takes Caillou by mistake?  
Caillou: Silly Mommy. I won't let Jason's mommy take me.  
Mommy: Well ... I'll have to ask Jason's mommy.  
Caillou, Jason: Yay!

Moments later, there is a knock on the door and it is Jason's mom. She's happy to see Jason in such good spirits, and doesn't mind letting them swap clothes for the day. Caillou and Jason enthusiastically says their goodbyes and Jason leaves with his mom.

Caillou spends the rest of the day in Jason's clothes. In his games, he pretends that he is Jason. He likes looking down at himself and seeing how different he looks.

When it comes time for bed, Caillou doesn't want to get into his pajamas.

Mommy: But Caillou, you always wear your pajamas.  
Caillou: I don't want to wear my pajamas.  
Caillou: I want to my clothes (he plucks at the hem of his shirt for emphasis)  
Mommy: You mean Jason's clothes?  
Caillou: *giggles* Yes.  
Mommy: And besides, how will I wash them if you're wearing them.  
Mommy: We wouldn't want to give Jason his clothes back dirty, would we?  
Caillou: You can put me in the washing machine!  
Mommy: *chuckles* That would be silly.  
Mommy: I don't think that would work.  
Caillou: Okay Mommy; I'll get changed.

Caillou gets into his PJs, hands the shorts and t-shirt to Mommy, brushes his teeth, and goes to bed.

The next morning, Caillou gets a surprise. Mommy comes in. She has a small stack of clothes in her hands. They're Jason's clothes. "I thought you might want to wear these." Caillou is thrilled and he can barely wait for Mommy to leave his room and close his door before starting to shed his jammies. In record time, he's all dressed. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone dress that fast." is all that Mommy can say when he comes down for breakfast. Caillou is proud to receive Mommy's praise and happy to be wearing his new clothes. It's going to be a great day.


End file.
